


Strawberry Kisses

by taegyusoulmates



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3+1 Things, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, idk what to tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegyusoulmates/pseuds/taegyusoulmates
Summary: 3 times Tsukishima kisses Kageyama and 1 time where Kageyama kisses him first.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 12
Kudos: 162





	Strawberry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this happened in between Season 2 and 3 cause those were my favorite seasons of hq omg this is my first time writing for hq i hope yall like it.

The first time Tsukishima kisses Kageyama, it was to shut him up. He and Kageyama were butting heads, as usual, arguing about something so trivial that others would’ve just let slide.

“You jerk,” Kageyama hissed. “I told you I was still eating!”

Tsukishima smirks, “Aw, is the king still hungry? Is that why he’s throwing a tantrum? Cause I threw away his kiddie meal?”

Tsukishima knows that it was his mistake, throwing the first year’s shared meal (Yachi’s idea, of course) thinking that everyone was finished eating but would he admit that? _No, of course not._ He was so distracted that he didn’t hear Kageyama saying _‘I’m not done, don’t throw it in the trash!’_ and like the asshole everyone views him as, he pretends to have done it on purpose to piss the blueberry-eyed man.

The two of them knew that they should’ve just moved on, Kageyama wasn’t really that hungry and if it was Yamaguchi or Yachi that threw the food away, he would’ve just said that it’s fine but because of their pride, Kageyama and Tsukishima refused to back down.

“Uhm, guys? Let’s all be civil, okay?” Yamaguchi tries to calm the two down while Hinata and Yachi just sighs. It was a normal sight for the other three to see the two tallest first year cursing each other out. They watched as Kageyama grumble out insults towards Tsukishima, mind already clouded with rage.

“What the hell is your problem, you blonde beanpole. Seriously, what the fuck did I do for you to hate me like this? You weren’t even in Kita Iichi and yet you seem to hate me like I forced you to hit fast tosses. Did I do that to you? Did I tell you to jump higher? Go faster? I didn’t, right? So, tell me what the fuck is your– “

Yamaguchi, Hinata and Yachi screeches in shock as they watched Tsukishima pull Kageyama into a kiss, closing the gap between them and effectively shutting Kageyama up. The raven-haired boy freezes at the sudden intimate(?) contact, his body turning red.

The taller boy pulls away and smirks at his victim, who is now gaping at him like a fish. “Guess that shut you up, huh.” He pushes up his glasses and turns away from him. “Maybe I should do that every time.”

Tsukishima leaves the rooftop, already walking to his and Yamaguchi’s next class. Yamaguchi runs after his best friend, bombarding him with questions.

Meanwhile, Hinata and Yachi jumps in shock as Kageyama let out a yell of frustration, collapsing on his knees with his hands covering his obviously tomato-colored face. “WHAT THE FUCK?!”

* * *

The second time Tsukishima kisses Kageyama, it was an accident. It was Sugawara, Kageyama, Tsukishima and Tanaka’s cleaning duty and they all quietly cleaned up the gym as their other teammates made their way to the clubroom.

These past few days, the blonde have noticed the drastic change in the King’s behavior. He would avoid him as much as he could, would not respond to his taunts when normally he would immediately return back an insult and the weirdest of them all was when the black-haired man decided that he can ace their English quiz even without his help. He went to Yachi for help but the tiny manager in training was busy with things like managing funds and editing posters that she can’t help even if she wants to.

_So, Kageyama decided that he can study English by himself._

Did he pass? No, of course he didn’t. Apparently, Kageyama even did worse than what he did before, so much that Hinata almost passed out laughing at his best friend.

Of course, it wasn’t Tsukishima’s business to pry _– although he’s pretty sure that it was because he kissed him._ He frowns to himself, _‘Was he really bothered by that? It was just a kiss.’_

He hears someone curse from behind him. It was Kageyama who’s arms are full with the net that he was supposed to put away. He clears his throat and speaks. “Do you need– “

“No.” Kageyama cuts him off and proceeds to try folding the net, only to fail miserably.

“You know, it wouldn’t hurt if you put your pride away and let someone help you, Your Highness.” He rolls his eyes and walks towards Kageyama, only to trip over something that Tanaka was supposed to put away. He gripped the net in front of him by instinct, dragging Kageyama down with him.

 _‘Soft.’_ Was Tsukishima’s first thought. He opens his eyes and was met with blue orbs who were now staring at him in shock.

None of the two moved, they stared at each other, still in shock about what happened before they heard Tanaka yelling. “SUGA-SAN, TSUKISHIMA AND KAGEYAMA ARE MAKING OUT!” They jump away from each other, realization sinking on their heads.

Kageyama runs out and explains what actually happened to Tanaka and Sugawara as Tsukishima stood and walked slowly, his heart beating like crazy.

The next day, Tsukishima doesn’t miss the teasing glances that he and Kageyama got from the rest of the team but he paid them no attention. He walked side by side with Kageyama who tenses up and walks faster, completely avoiding him.

_Great._

* * *

The third time Tsukishima kissed Kageyama, he didn’t even know why he did it. During the Tokyo Training Camp, he catches Kageyama alone in front of a vending machine with an unreadable facial expression.

It was no secret that something had happened between Kageyama and Hinata. After excusing themselves during a match, they were so out of sync that everyone noticed. He walks next to Kageyama, startling the younger guy.

He presses the buttons, buying milk and coffee. He hands the milk box to Kageyama and settles beside him. The raven-haired boy hesitatingly took the beverage from his hand and nodded as a silent thank you. Kageyama didn’t inch away from the blonde, which made Tsukishima a bit… thankful??? Nonetheless, the king was quiet, thousands of thoughts running through his mind.

“Hinata said he wants to open his eyes for the quick.” He quietly mutters. Tsukishima raises an eyebrow before letting out a low hum. “I don’t know why he wants to change it just after being able to perfect it? Does he not trust me anymore?”

Tsukishima knows that’s not the case. Surely, he isn’t in the best state of friendship with Hinata or Kageyama but he knows for sure that the bright orange boy would never lose his trust towards the King. Hinata was always hungry, not only literally but also hungry for something new. New strategies, new knowledge, new adventures, new rivals, new opponents, new skills, something that Tsukishima have always envied. He lost his hunger years ago, after being lied to by his most trusted person. He lost the ability to crave for something new, shutting his doors towards new people, new experience, etc.

He looks at Kageyama. “I don’t think that’s the case.” He said, catching the attention of his teammate. “I don’t really get what you or the shrimp’s problem is but I think you’re being unreasonable, trying to stop him from trying new things.”

“But– “

“Also, if you don’t want him to try, doesn’t that mean _you_ don’t trust _him_ and not the other way around?” Tsukishima shrugs and faces Kageyama. “You should just talk it out with him or whatever. You two are going to make the team awkward.”

Kageyama opens his mouth to answer but opted to say nothing because he knew that Tsukishima had a point. “Yeah.” Was the only thing he could utter.

Tsukishima observes Kageyama’s face. He was definitely pretty, one of the prettiest men that he has ever seen. His skin shined under the _moonlight_ , lips unexpectedly plump and pink.

Incredibly distracted by Kageyama’s facial features, the blonde didn’t even notice the way the setter’s face flared red in embarrassment. “Oi, asshole, what are you– “

Tsukishima didn’t know why he did it. Maybe because of how ethereal the black-haired man looked under the night sky. Maybe it was because even though he wouldn’t admit it himself, he started looking for the feeling of having his lips on his own or the fact that his hatred for Kageyama was now long gone and replaced by extreme adoration that he didn’t even notice he’s been harboring for a while now. He closes the gap between the two of them and kisses Kageyama’s strawberry lips.

The king, again, froze as Tsukishima did it. However, after a few seconds, he relaxes and wraps his arms around Tsukishima’s neck in order to kiss him deeper. The middle blocker chuckles and pulls away, noticing the way Kageyama chases after his lips. “By the way, you look ugly.” Kageyama’s dreamy expression was immediately replaced with an angry one. Before he could even hit the other boy, the latter smiled cockily and pinches the setter’s cheek. “Especially with a frown in your face. Turn it upside down.”

He walks away from the now confused setter. Tsukishima’s heart was beating crazily like the last time. He meets Yamaguchi on his way back to their room.

“Tsukki, it’s our turn to take a bath!” Yamaguchi throws him a towel. “You seem happy, what happened?”

“Yamaguchi, I think I like the king.” He simply states. Yamaguchi blinks and stares at him for a while before laughing hysterically. He raises an eyebrow, slightly offended, thinking that Yamaguchi must’ve thought he was joking. “What? I’m serious.”

“I know… hold on… lemme just…”

“Stop laughing.”

“Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi grins cheekily. “It’s just funny cause you just noticed?”

Tsukishima hates that Yamaguchi knows him a little too well.

* * *

**+1**

In the middle of the match against Shiratorizawa, Kageyama was benched so he could rest for a while. They were on the last set and everyone was near their limit, their legs close to collapsing because of too much jumping and running.

His eyes lands on the tall middle blocker who was, contrary to the team, calm and collected. He didn’t seem that tired but Kageyama knows that he’s probably struggling to keep up, as Tsukishima’s stamina was not as great as the rest of the team.

Still, he still finds it amazing and he’s quite thankful that they have the blonde in the team. He became Karasuno’s brain and wall, continuously thinking as the 5-set match of despair commenced. He even managed to block _THE_ Ushijima Wakatoshi, who was never blocked in the Miyagi prefecture before. It was beyond amazing and he wants to praise the latter if not only for his pride that tells him not to.

Shirabu, Shiratorizawa’s setter, again sets the ball to Ushijima. Tsukishima was already on the ace’s tail, jumping just in time to try blocking the monstrous spike Ushijima is about to send in their court. It was so powerful that Tsukishima’s hand was blown out of the way _– that probably hurts, what the hell is that guy._

The ball lands outside of the court as the team cheers. _‘No, that was overruled.’_ Kageyama squints.

As it turns out, he was right and the point went to Shiratorizawa. _Tsk,_ Kageyama clicks his tongue. _It’s fine. Tsukishima will stop the next… one… huh?_

“Coach,” Kageyama starts, eyes widening at the sight of Tsukishima grimly gripping his right hand. “There’s something wrong with his hand…”

Ukai’s eyes widens. Takeda, Kiyoko and Ukai immediately steps into the court, checking if Tsukishima was alright. Kageyama grits his teeth as he saw blood flowing between the middle blocker’s pinky and ring finger.

He watches as Tsukishima was taken to the infirmary, heart clenching at the sight of the middle blocker’s face. It was full of mixed emotion; pain, disappointment, determination and anger. He catches Tsukishima spare a glance to his way, immediately looking away as if he was embarrassed to be injured.

“You better buy me some time!” Tsukishima told Hinata, shocking everyone else. Hinata just smiles at his fellow middle blocker.

“By the time you come back, we’re already bound for the nationals!” He said, in attempt of cheering Tsukishima up.

It was a tough match without Tsukishima, the blonde being the cornerstone of their team’s blocking. He finally realizes why Nekoma values their ‘brain’ so much. Without the brain, the body will not function properly and Tsukishima was the brain of their new but aggressive team.

He was back in the court, which made him calm down a bit, knowing that he can finally do something to help. Still, Tsukishima was, obviously, irreplaceable and after a few minutes, they were down at match point. 15-14 in favor of Shiratorizawa.

He clenches his jaw in frustration. ‘ _Is this it? Are we really going to lose just like this?’_ Everyone in the team was frustrated, the dread of losing finally creeping up to them.

“DON’T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN!” They hear a yell from their coach. “VOLLEYBALL IS A SPORT WHERE YOU’RE ALWAYS LOOKING UP!”

The team smiles, snapping out of their inner thoughts. _‘That’s right. Just like what Hinata said, we haven’t lost yet.’_

The team breathes, calming their nerves down, only to jump in surprise when the doors open.

_Oh my god, finally._

Kageyama felt like crying. He was so relieved that _he’s back._ His mind was pretty much pre-occupied, thoughts going back to the injured middle blocker. He felt restless and powerless. He wanted to run to the infirmary so he could check if he’s okay, if Tsukishima was okay.

He couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief when he sees Tsukishima Kei jogging his way towards Coach Ukai, his hand bandaged and trembling in pain.

_Everything will be okay. He’s here._

He watches as Tsukishima sits beside Hinata, ready to claim his position back in the court. “I bought you time.” He hears Hinata say. “Though, Yamaguchi probably bought you more time.”

“Thanks for the honesty.” Tsukishima sarcastically says.

His heart was racing. _‘We need him back in the court immediately.’_ He thought.

“They’ll probably go for a jump floater. Move forward.” He hears Daichi tell Tanaka and Nishinoya.

Just like what their captain said, Shiratorizawa’s #7 does a jump floater, which was cleanly received by Daichi’s overhand pass. _‘We need him back in the court.’_ Kageyama thought to himself again and goes for a dump, which was read by the opposing team’s red-haired middle blocker.

 _‘He read me.’_ Kageyama clicks his tongue in annoyance. His attention was immediately caught by the sound of the buzzer, signaling that Tsukishima is finally entering the court once again. He lets out a sigh of relief.

He notices Ushijima gesturing an apology to which the blonde just responds with a light nod. “Tsukishima!” Tanaka yells, saying about how the blocker showed up like a hero or something. Of course, Tsukishima being himself, wasn’t fazed one bit and talks about the three man block that he was probably planning from the time he was on the infirmary.

 _‘Amazing.’_ He thought as Daichi huddled them into a circle.

After their little chant of teamwork, Kageyama and Tsukishima walks to their respective places, which was conveniently beside each other.

“I doubt you that you will, but you don’t have to hold back.” He hears the middle blocker speak.

“If you don’t think I will, then don’t say it.” Kageyama grumbles back. “And I won’t.”

Of course, he won’t. He trusts the blonde more than he did the first time they met and he knows that a small injury would not affect him. He trusts Tsukishima will do everything to win and, in a sense, Tsukishima knows that Kageyama trusts him as well.

The two of them smirks, feeling better now that the two of them are back in the court together.

They won after the so-called “deuce of despair”, winning 19-21 in favor of their team. Everyone was crying, the third years feeling extra emotional to secure a spot in the nationals on their last year. The team celebrated and they were given a quick break before the awarding ceremony.

On his way to the bathroom, he hears Yamaguchi yelling. _“Are you an idiot?! You’re not lame! We’re going to the nationals! Okay? NATIONALS!”_ He hears Yamaguchi from the bathroom entrance. _“But before that, the awards ceremony! GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!”_ Yamaguchi came into view, face twisted into a slightly pissed face.

“Is there anything wrong?”

“Oh, great timing, Kageyama.” The green-haired pinch server smiles. “Talk to your boyfriend, he’s saying dumb shit again.”

Before he could even react, Yamaguchi jogs away. _Boyfriend?_

When he entered, he sees Tsukishima leaning on a sink, he must’ve been washing his face earlier cause his face are still adorned with droplets of water, wet lashes slightly sparkling.

_‘He’s so hot, what the fuck.’_

He doesn’t even know when it started but he was sure that he started to realize his feelings when Tsukishima first kissed him. Kageyama Tobio is a volleyball idiot but that doesn’t mean he’s clueless about things like this. Unlike what people expected, Kageyama probably had a couple of crushes or two but one thing he never expected was to develop a crush on someone who probably hated his guts the first time they met.

He blames it on the three kisses that he experienced from Tsukishima. It was all this guy’s fault.

“You did great today.” Was all Tobio could say as an attempt to praise the man.

“Oh, wow, a complement from the King. I couldn’t be more honored.” The taller man retorts. Kageyama was about to take back his complement only to be cut off as Tsukishima continued speaking. “But I am afraid that I cannot take that complement. I don’t deserve it.”

Kageyama hits Tsukishima with a punch in a gut, _as light as he could_ , pissed about how the blonde brought himself down. “What the fuck are you talking about? You basically carried us this match. Without you, we probably would have lost.” He says with a clenched jaw.

“…Thanks.” Tsukishima quickly yields, making Kageyama smirk in victory. “But I think I deserve something more than just a praise? If I am indeed the MVP of this match, maybe I should get a reward that is more fitting.” Tsukishima says in a teasing voice, hinting something behind his tone.

Kageyama understands, _of course he does_ , but decides to play around more. “What do you want me to do? Buy you a meal? Or perhaps, should I carry your bag until the nationals?”

“You know what I mean, Your Highness.”

There it is. The nickname that used to piss him off. The nickname that Tsukishima uses to _insult_ him and torment him. A few months back, he would’ve just punched the older man in the face but now, he couldn’t help but shiver, hearing the name from the guy he likes makes him feel giddy, his legs wobbly due to Tsukishima’s voice _– maybe he’s just weird._

“Nah, I don’t know what you’re talking about, asshole.” He smirks. “Maybe if you remind me or something.”

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow and shakes his head, approaching Kageyama and wrapping his arms around the young setter. “You drive me crazy.” Tsukishima says and kisses Kageyama fervently, arms around Kageyama’s waist tightening as Kageyama wraps his arms around Tsukishima’s nape, fingers carding through the blocker’s yellow locks.

They pull away from each other, smiling like idiots in love. _Maybe they are._

“Holy shit, I think I actually really like you.” Kageyama said, making Tsukishima chuckle.

“Good. Maybe a date or something? I’ll make sure to make it fancy so the king would be satisfied.” Tsukishima teases as he burrowed his face on Kageyama’s neck, planting small affectionate kisses as the latter laughs.

They jump away from each other when they heard a cough from the bathroom entrance. It was Shiratorizawa’s setter, Shirabu Kenjiro. The Karasuno member’s faces flushes into crimson red as the older setter raises an eyebrow and says, “Are you two done? Cause I really need to pee.”

The two scuttled away in embarrassment, making Shirabu chuckle. _“Ah, love. When am I going to experience mine?”_


End file.
